Scott through the Austims
Synposis Twenty years afterward, the citizens of Retroville face a dangerous new threat when Land of Ooo invaders start to wreck everything in their path. Scott was killed but regenerated until he was ageless. The battle to defeat the enemy and restore harmony to the Power Hour universe takes Emmet, Lucy, Batman and the rest of their friends to faraway, unexplored worlds that test their courage and creativity. Plot The movie begins where it left off, with the Bandit invaders coming to Retrodimmsdaleville. Pirate Captain encourages Scott to opts to approach them peacefully, building a heart out of LEGO's as a token of friendship. They seem to like it, but when one of them destroys it and playfully demands more, Darlene interprets this as an attack and retaliates. This causes the Bandits to strong and more soon come, making a mess of Retrodimmsdaleville, even Scott states that he has no faith before he died by one of the bandits. Twenty years after these horrible events, Pirate Captain reclaimed Scott’s body and regenerating him but leaving him as a remained child. Metaphorically, in the Retrodimmsdaleville, the Bandits invaders have divided Retrodimmsdaleville into a half and continue to invade periodically, which in turn hardens most of Retrodimmsdaleville's citizens in order to grow up. Scott remains ageless and has amnesia, but is troubled by dreams of Darlene’s past. Cogsworth secretly tells Scott the legend of the Manolo Sánchez, who will tell anyone about Bad Blood Under Your Heir’s Skin Day. When Scott leaves in search of the Manolo, he discovers that the outside world is a contaminated, empty, barren wasteland. Once the boy finds him, Manolo agrees to tell Scott about the what happened to Darlene on the condition that he listens to the story. In flashback, after Manolo taking Timmy to the Zoo that has crocodiles, Timmy revealed that he was attacked by them when babysitting Poof, his younger godbrother. Manolo decided to helped Timmy find something. On her way to a fair and lost in the forest, Darlene seeks refuge in the castle, but a demon imprisons her. Although Manolo released crocodiles, their rambunctious behavior scares away all the younger children and ruins a house Darlene built for his child. Not long after, a Dimmsdale Loch Monster, whose Timmy mentioned, soon appears and carries both Timmy underground, with in pursuit. Manolo ventures out in search for Darlene for help and finds him locked in the castle's tower. When arrives, Manolo ventures out in search for her, and finds her lying on the ground, injured. Darlene and Manolo discover that the icy cavern leads to a vast subterranean jungle populated by dinosaurs thought to be extinct. Here, an angry Ankylosaurus threatens them despite Manolo's efforts to fend it off; they are escaped from a further crowd of angry reptiles. They agreed and get through the jungle's perils to Lava Falls, where the loch has taken Timmy. In meantime, Timmy meet Finn who was the one, he is ambushed by a pack of crocodiles, but Finn rescues him, and is injured in the process. Finn and Timmy are knocked onto a loose rock slab that is floating on a river of lava and about to plummet over the falls. As Darlene and Manolo moves toward Lava Falls, they go ahead to rescue Timmy and Finn. Just as he goes over the falls, the groups swoops in on a commandeered Harpactognathus only to be chased by a flock of Pterodactylus on the way and saves his life. It is shown how Timmy and Jimmy reunited until Slicer turned them into puppets. Distraught, the Manolo becomes an outcast. After he finishes telling his story, Manolo finally understands the meaning behind faith. He also have Scott find the way out of the world as long as he was ageless and amnesiac. Afterward, Scott continued his way to discovers his destiny. Category:Darlene Paguio series